The use of computing devices by children has increased steadily since the introduction of personal computers, and, more recently, touch-enabled computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers which provide a simple user interface that is easy for children to operate with little or no formal training or supervision. This increased usage of computing devices by children has raised privacy and protection concerns. In the United States, the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998 (COPPA) provides federal regulations concerning children's online privacy. COPPA applies to operators of commercial websites and online services (including mobile applications), directed to children under the age of 13 that collect, use, or disclose personal information from children. Operators covered by COPPA are required to maintain compliance with an extensive list of requirements, including the obligation to provide a comprehensive online privacy policy and direct notice to parents to obtain verifiable parental consent before collecting personal information online from children.
These types of privacy requirements can be difficult to understand and burdensome to implement and maintain, particularly for small software developers without access to legal counsel. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for addressing privacy concerns.